


Crush

by SiennaJTCK



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, 横仓 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: 关于露水情缘的故事
Relationships: Yokoyama Yuu/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 七人提及 七人提及 七人提及  
> 职员横X公路巡演中的鼓手仓

身上的温度撤离得太快，前一秒还沉浸在高潮余韵的落差让横山未免感到些许落寞，很快他装作若无其事地抬手梳一下自己散乱的前发，拿起手机在上面乱划一气。余光的那人正用花哨的Zippo点燃一支烟，“要？”

横山裕转过头，想说自己已经戒了，却被大仓忠义吐了一脸二手烟。

坏。他扇开面前的烟团，一边这么想，一边叼住大仓递过来的American SPIRIT小吸一口——清淡却口感高级——报复性地朝对方脸上吐气。大仓倒是没有躲开，金色的耳环不张扬却足以招引目光，亮红的短发被镀上一层烟雾显得更加诱惑。霎时间，横山想起这人昨晚在live house尽情打鼓时合上眼帘，眉头紧皱，扬起头将细长脆弱的脖颈展露出来——在那个五百平不到的封闭地下室里，在人群簇拥的中心，在尼古丁和酒精还有香水的混合味之上——毫不顾忌地摆出与方才在横山身下承欢如出一辙的模样。

魅惑而自知。

烟灰抖落在酒店洁白的枕头上，房间主人也不恼，眯着眼张开嘴巴，好让横山把烟给他递回去，又似无意地在指唇相触时撅嘴吻了吻。一时间，横山心里全都乱了套，就像被一颗碎石撞出的涟漪，那些沉着与游刃有余还有成人间一夜情的体面收尾全都被一扫而光。

该不该留下来过夜？现在才十点，末班车还来得及。明早有个晨会，要是从这里出发就得很早起床了。他还没告诉弟弟夜不归宿……但是。

横山看了眼枕边正吞云吐雾的人，但是……

“如果你想的话你可以留在这过夜，但明天走的时候请尽量小声点，”大仓说，将烟头按灭在床头的烟灰缸，末了又想了想，笑嘻嘻地补充道：“虽然我睡得很沉。“不等横山回应，整个红色脑袋埋进了棉被里。

方才一连串应该回家的论据变得毫无参考性，横山给弟弟们报平安，再设个比平时早半个小时的闹钟，就在被窝里舒展开来了。

“晚安。“另一头传来软糯的声音，听起来带着窃喜。

“晚安。“横山很快就睡着了。

啧。

糟透了。

横山顶着两个黑眼圈镶在东京早晨的沙丁鱼电车里，腰酸背痛。这绝不是因为昨晚纵欲过度，横山对天发誓，初到地球三十有余，头一次见一个人的睡姿可以如此豪迈。长且有力的四肢到处伸展，甚至成一个‘万岁’的姿势。被铃声唤醒的横山凄凉地发现自己竟然缩在一个床脚，就差瑟瑟发抖了。

是很符合大仓在台上潇洒自在的性子。临走前，横山没有给床伴留电话的习惯，只是被一种说不清道不明的情愫牵引着给对方悄悄留下一个吻。大仓留给他的肌肉酸痛倒是余韵悠长。

有缘再见。

锦户亮一大早就给他发简讯问他昨晚怎么样。

Yoko：[身心疲惫，各种意义上的。]  
Ryo：[emoji emoji emoji]  
Ryo：[明晚他们还有场，要不要一起？]

横山愣了下，短短两天内，他还没想过会再见到大仓。思索着敲打屏幕：

Yoko：[不去了…大概。]虽然他们的歌真的很不错。  
Ryo：[可明晚是他们在关东最后一场了，接着他们就去大阪啦。]  
Yoko：[还去关西巡演？挺能干的嘛…]  
Ryo：[那可是我学生时代最崇拜的前辈！]  
Ryo：[最后一次了，来吗？]

昨晚那双藏在烟雾里的浅色眼眸记忆犹新，它们好像有好多话要倾泄出来，又好像一个字音都懒得施舍，深不可测。更别说那具充满韧性和肉感的身体，交合起来的契合度是多么美妙，多么欢愉。

不过这都是横山一意孤行的理解——‘只是一次SEX！’他捶自己——但还是想见大仓。躲在人群中，总不会暴露的。给锦户一个肯定的回复，横山如释重负地趴在桌子上。

反正最后一次了。

大仓所在的乐队名字很简单粗暴：涉谷subaru with 大仓BAND，很有自报家门的意味。不过经锦户得来的消息，随着贝斯与电吉他慢慢固定下来他们会改一个更加响亮的名字。这个自由乐队要深度有深度，要颜值有颜值，音乐制作水准还挺高，能火得开始自发全国巡演也算是熬出头了。估计不出两年他们就能占据各大音乐平台，风生水起。

涉谷的嗓子就该被挖掘，大仓的硬件也毫不逊色。反而昨晚大仓看上横山还愿意跟他上床才奇怪。横山用屁股将椅子挪到办公室的镜子前，白是挺白；但是帅吗？其实也帅，但怎么看也不像是一搞乐队的会看上的类型；大仓看上他的钱？但横山除了名字什么也没告诉过他，而且就对方的打火机跟衣服来看，也不像是普通背景。

横山左看右看，偶尔嘟嘟自己的厚嘴唇。最后还是给他的CEO拨通了电话——

“Hina，你觉得我帅吗？“

“神经病。“忙得不可开交的虎牙总裁冷漠地挂了上司的电话。

演出当晚横山故意将自己打扮得土气一些，黑T牛仔裤再加一件棒球服外套，应该挺适合默默观察的。

但他忘了有个跟乐队关系不错的同行。

锦户得意地扬起手里的VIP票，之于live house，所谓神席也就是比普通区更往前一点而已，简言之约等于贴着舞台，简言之他们能将彼此看得一清二楚，简言之横山裕的默默观察行动付之东流。  
距离开场还有半个钟，他们特意走后门拜访了一圈，横山跟其他人是交上朋友了，却没见上想见的人。锦户也不说破，在吵吵闹闹一通后便扯着恍恍惚惚的横山先进会场了。

小场地的灯光省了不少花里胡哨的操作，到点开始便熄灯，然后聚光灯就打到台上的四个人身上。粉丝开始尖叫嘶吼，涉谷上来就是一嗓子，丸山的贝斯solo，鼓跟电吉他便紧跟着汇合到一起，成为无与伦比的合奏。

平时再怎么喊崇拜subaru，到真正演出时锦户冷静得很，身体跟着节奏一晃一晃，眼里映出的是比眼前景象还有多的东西。

接下来的一个半小时，横山的视线就离粘在鼓手身上了。大仓忠义绝对是个被光影眷顾的人，在倒头洒落的强光下五官线条更加分明立体，反之被红色前发拢住的双眸里闪烁的星星点点添了几分轻佻的意味。他的耳环没有换，映出细细的银光，与此相衬的是线条完美的下颚线。偶尔，鼓手也会唱上几句，大仓的音色纯粹还充满力量，却跟最后一个音节后扬起的羞涩笑容形成可爱得犯规的反差。

横山根本不用担心对方会不会认出他，因为大仓是那么忘情，视线不是与队员交汇就是飘渺地望向不知何处。倒是这样，反而令横山想要蹦塔起来吸引他注意了。直到最后一曲终了，主唱潇洒退场，留下三位玩闹般地四处丢拨片。

拨片轻盈，往前面这边掉了一地。后面的粉丝哀嚎连连，横山只好好心地捡起来随机派送，却在下一个深蹲时被鼓棒砸中了脑袋。

“呜哇！抱歉抱歉！“鼓手连忙走近，蹲下来，着急地揉横山的痛处。“唉？是你。”

好吧，心心念念了一晚上的人终于看到自己。横山手里握着凶器，故作镇定地朝对方招手，“Hi。”

“你又来了。”大仓笑得眼睛眯起来，看起来是真的高兴。后面的粉丝叫得太大声了，大仓不得不往横山靠的更近，“对不起啊，但是如果不嫌弃的话请收下它吧。”继而将另一根鼓棒也递给他，“这样就刚好凑一对啦。”

第二天，横山就看到安田发Line说已经抵达大阪了。

回了一条预祝演出成功的信息，视线禁不住瞟向安置那对鼓棒的地方。它们看起来已经身经百战，上面的涂鸦已经掉色了，只能隐隐约约看清几个字母——Ohkura

忽然觉得，大仓这人像烟，尝起来是辛辣苦涩的，等开始品到其中的韵味时已经不知不觉地冲淡了。跟着风，走得潇洒，却余韵悠长。

好在横山有毅力，他已经戒烟五年了。


	2. Chapter 2

再次见到大仓忠义是一年后的一个夜晚，在涉谷某间酒吧后边的巷子里。起先横山只是为了从无穷无尽的应酬中出来透口气，结果便捕捉到蹲在角落默默抽烟的那个人。

他们的视线在空中交汇了一阵，像是试探也像是欲言又止。

“好久不见。”大仓先说。

“好久不见。”横山顺势坐到他旁边，发觉这人身上的烟味变重了。有时候横山也佩服自己这敏锐在奇怪地方的觉察力，就像这味道、就像这大仓忠义，他的头发长了些，也不再是高调艳丽的红色，但横山就是能够认得他。

今晚的月光再皎洁也眷顾不到这里，后门招牌处的霓虹灯成为他们唯一的光源，却能叫这双琉璃似的眼睛映出星星点点的光。

他们交集甚少，大仓先说了乐队的事。本来他们快要跟唱片公司签合约的，但有人身体状况堪忧就暂时作罢了，后来又有人出国进修，也不知得过多久他们才能重新聚在一起。说到这，大仓的烟已经燃烧殆尽了，紧接着他又点燃一根。

今后就这么作罢的可能也不是没有，又或者忽然有一天可以重新开始了。倒是现在这么耗着反而不知所措。大仓垂下眼帘，明灭的火光照亮那片粉色的嘴唇，让横山留意到上面倔强的弧度。

但我不后悔。大仓说。

忽然间，横山想起一年前在live house看到他们意气风发的模样。在聚光灯下，用音乐燃烧他们的生命、用歌声颂赞他们的灵魂。

但终归还是会感到寂寞吧。横山说。

大仓愣了片刻，随后笑着熄灭手里的烟。“是啊，没有什么是永远的。”他说，“但我这不就遇见你了吗？”横山闭上眼睛前全是那双眼眸里闪耀的释然。然后大仓吻上他的嘴。像所有假定情人该有的那样，他们的亲吻并不完美，还夹杂着烟草味。但也因为是久别的情人，那种陌生又似曾相识的感觉就能让人战栗不已。

“去我那吧。”气息炙热得叫人融化。

大仓在东京有自己的住处，而且看起来价格不菲。但进门之后就无心留意这些了，横山只想将这发酵一年的欲念全部倾斜在大仓的身子上。他们用同样的急切渴求彼此，从玄关拥吻到卧室，磕磕绊绊的，最终不出所料地一同被绊倒在地上，横山的嘴唇还磕出了血。

“嗷……”

“噗、你没事吧？”这真的很滑稽，大仓忍笑想用袖子逝掉横山嘴上的血迹，却被一团毛茸茸给跳到怀里打断了，而后又被横山瘪嘴的模样逗笑，“小坏蛋。”他举起怀里的暹罗，“跟大叔道歉。”

“我还没到被喊大叔的年纪啦……”横山用指尖戳猫咪的脑袋，“你还养了猫。”

“嗯。你不会恰好对猫毛过敏吧？”

横山脑袋里浮现出另一个人的影子，哼哼地摇头，“Safe。”

“唔…”猫咪咕噜咕噜地在蹭大仓的脸颊。打得正火热时被中途打断，反而觉着不知接下来该如何是好。“我去给你拿点药…”大仓正欲起身，横山一把拉住他的手臂，整个人顺势跌在对方的怀里。

“这样就挺好。”

抱怨的话还没来得及说，就被一个带着血腥味的吻给堵住了。横山的双唇很有弹性，不知是不是错觉，被吮吸时发出的声音要比其他人更明显些。‘好…羞耻’大仓想，喘息着张开嘴，与对方的舌头交缠。

横山就着这个姿势躺在地上，一面享受落在锁骨上细碎的吻一面探进对方裤子里。“不到床上去吗？”趁着大仓脱衣服的空挡，横山挑起嘴角问。

“这样就挺好。”大仓忍下阴茎被逗弄的颤栗，故作镇静地再次吻住对方的嘴唇，贴住彼此的下体一并撸动着。大仓的脖颈线条细长地宛如一只优雅的天鹅，横山从耳垂顺着吻到锁骨，都能使他发出隐忍又享受的呻吟…然后是充满肉感的胸部，“上一次我就想说了…”横山含住一边乳首，用舌尖放肆地舔弄，“你的胸手感真好。”

“你闭嘴…!”大仓羞愤地拽了拽横山的头发想把人挣脱开，无奈整个人被搂在怀里，这么一动反而让两人的阴茎摩擦得更厉害了。

异物闯入的感觉令大仓下意识咽呜一声，已经禁欲一段时间的后穴生涩得咬住横山的指节不放。“放松点…”横山安慰道，一边耐心扩张。跪伏的姿势很容易找到敏感处，就在大仓忍受被打开的痛楚时，快感似一股以尾椎为中心散开的电流，惹得他娇喘出声。

“不愧是唱歌的。”横山笑得邪恶，加快按摩腺体的速度。这下大仓整个人软在横山身上，他的喘息逐渐转为呻吟，继而又变成叫唤。

他们用了前阵子在推特大火的性爱姿势。效果显著，被逼到墙上的大仓失去支撑只能往后坐在横山身上，转而使横山的阴茎捅得更深了。再加上后者恶劣的挺腰，大仓爽得就差哭出来。

“不…不要了…….”软糯的声音染上哭腔，看起来惹人怜爱得很。大仓已经射两次了，可怜的阴茎还被迫分泌液体。横山顺势扇了面前的肉臀一掌，不用力但足以羞耻得让大仓夹紧他。男人伏在对方耳边呻吟，愉悦地全数释放出来。

“呜…”大仓软在横山怀里，脸上全是来不及擦掉的眼泪，“我讨厌你。”他说。

情到浓时，横山宠溺地在大仓脸上落下一个又一个吻：“你明明很喜欢。”话音一落，他便后悔了——床可以上，话可不能乱说。仅仅见过几面睡过两次，顶多证明横山有机会从一夜情发展到炮友而已。

察觉到横山的犹豫，大仓支起酸软的腰，俯视横山，皎洁地说了句，“那可未必”后便先去浴室了。

原先的魇足被不安与恐惧覆盖，他怕大仓会就此断了关系，怕大仓从浴室出来后就把他扫地出门。可事实上他们从未交换联系方式，连彼此是个怎样的人都不清楚。或许大仓是个沾染过毒品的纨绔子弟，或许家里的背景不浅，再或许大仓心里其实住着人，而横山不过是众多代替品之一。

但那又如何？

横山拿几块纸巾简单地擦了擦，思索着自己刚刚把内裤甩到不知何处，大仓就在浴室里头喊他：“横山君，热水放好了，要不要一起泡？”

“来了、话说你有见到我的内裤吗？”他一边掩住私处一边拉开浴室门，让自己看起来可怜兮兮的，“是不是你的猫给叼走了？”

泡在浴缸里的男人爆发出中气十足的笑声，“才不会咧！”

横山哼出几丝笑意，“真的不会吗？”

至少他们分享过亲密无间的时光。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 故事到此为止便不做后续 显然他们have a crush on eachother了。  
> 至于乐队的后续如何，就做个念想吧。


End file.
